Courts of Day and Night
by Aki no Kitsune
Summary: AU. Mother Earth had been watching humans create their own religions for centuries, when she and Father Sky desided to create their own gods, ones that actually exsisted. Each god/goddess had a mate, but some were slower than the others. While Mother Earth plots ways to get them together, an old enemy shows up. But what does he have to do with the Day Courts 'lost years? Let's see


**A.N: Hey everyone! Okay, so this is my first story. I've been practically mauled by plot bunnies; each demanding to go first and this fic won. This chapter is more of an introduction; but you still need to read it. Otherwise we get to a main plot point and you'll be all WTF? **

**WARNINGS:**** Yaoi. Lots. One yuri pairing (a dare from a friend, he also picked the girls). Also, fem!Haku, because the story calls for it…Does any of this put you off? If so, kindly click the pretty little back button and get lost. There's not going to be anything hard, just a few kiss scenes. Between two guys, a guy and girl and two girls. Also, swearing! This fic has Hidan in it. I'm not going to censor stuff, 'cause it's too troublesome. XD Shika-kun, since you got a reference you do the disclaimer.**

**Shikamaru: *sighs*…Aki no Kitsune doesn't own Naruto. Parts of this fic were inspired by 'Ruckus in the Courts' by silverfox9947. He/she gave Aki permission to still write this story.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Long ago, when humanity was still young, they had no gods. Sure, everyone thought the gods in their religions were real, and they put vast effort into creating the legends, but they didn't exist.

But Mother Earth and Father Sky did.

They watched over humanity, saw the constant additions to the countless religions and were amused beyond belief. Mother Earth began to wonder if it would be possible to create beings like the humans described. She and Father Sky had the power, but could it be done?

She shared these thoughts with Father Sky and their only friend, a human with ambition and much musical talent. Father Sky liked the idea, but didn't see how they would be able to create such beings from nothing. Their human friend provided the answer.

"Don't make them from scratch, make them from humans," he said. "The three of us know that you both can talk to a soul before it passes on to the next life. Find humans you like and offer them the chance to become gods. But make a clear system. You never know what could happen." So that is what they did.

With the help of their human friend, Mother Earth and Father Sky devised a ruling system of gods. There would be thirty, split evenly between two courts-Day and Night. Each court would have a ruler, but they would still answer to Mother Earth and Father Sky. Their human friend then posed an interesting question.

"Humans are always after a single person to live with forever, as more than a friend," he stated. "Will these gods from men have someone like that as well?"

So Father Sky and Mother Earth decided that each god would have a mate, just for them. They would pick out humans that could suit each other before they became gods.

Shortly after this, their human friend passed. Devastated, Mother Earth beseeched Father Sky to allow them to make their friend the first god.

So that is what they did.

Their human friend became the God of Music, a testament to his talents. He was proud to be the first god, and glad that his friends thought highly enough of him to give him this immortality.

The new God of Music wasn't yet placed in a court; but he was asked for advice on which humans to make gods next.

And so began the long task of filling the courts.

The second to be chosen was a loyal servant of the God of Music. The man had been grief stricken when his master died, and killed himself. Father Sky revived him, and he became the God of Loyalty, as his constant shadowing of his master carried over into this new life.

The next humans to be chosen were two old friends, around the age of twenty. The first was a happy, mischievous man, in contrast to his serious friend. Mother Earth made the solemn one God of Lightning, and the playful one became God of Pranks. The God of Lightning thought that was ridiculous, as a grown man should be serious, not pulling pranks. So his friend declared that he would be a child, old enough to be semi-serious, but young enough to have fun. He decided to be thirteen, and Father Sky assigned them to their courts: Day for pranks, Night for lightning.

Father Sky next chose two members for the Night Court. A man and a woman who had been friends for as long as they could remember. They became the God of Emotion and the Goddess of Angels. They were followed by two members of the Day Court: the new Gods of Demons and Aquatic Animals respectively. The God of Music noted wryly that demons were typically associated with darkness, yet the new god was a member of the Day Court. Mother Earth was a bit snappish at that.

"If you have a problem, perhaps you should choose the next humans," she growled good-naturedly.

So he chose three members of the same family: two brothers and their cousin. Coincidently, the God of Pranks was from the same family. He was excited to see his cousins, and chatted with them for hours…it was a mostly one-sided conversation, but it's the thought that counts.

The new Gods were a slight puzzle to place, but in the end they all went to the Night Court. The youngest of the brothers was even made God of the Night, and in turn ruler of the court. His older brother became God of the Moon, and their cousin God of Illusions. The God of Pranks shook his head, but really didn't expect his cousins to end up in his court.

This made eleven gods-three for the Day Court, six of the Night Court, and the Gods of Loyalty and Music, who had yet to gain a court. Mother Earth began to search for more gods to join the Day Court. In her search, she found three siblings. The youngest was hated by their father, and the other two had to defend their brother whist still seeming cold; lest their father abuse them too.

Mother Earth offered the siblings positions in the Day Court. Her pity for them was clear, but they were so desperate to escape their father that they agreed instantly. The oldest and only girl was dubbed the Goddess of Wind. The middle child became God of Summer, and the youngest was God of Sand.

The next to be chosen were a young couple that tragically died in an accident. They were placed on the Night Court and Father Sky said they'd be mates in this life like the last. The new Goddess of Ice and the God of Artisans agreed; but spent their new immortality getting to know each other. After all, their marriage had been arranged from birth, despite never setting eye on one another before their wedding day.

The God of Music chose the next two, a pair of girls that had been friends since they were little. The younger girl was given the title Goddess of Flowers, while her friend was dubbed Goddess of Autumn. Everyone expected them to become members of the Day Court, but both girls requested to go to the Night Court. Father Sky granted their request, seeing no harm in it…then the reason was revealed.

Both girls had become smitten with the cold God of Night and wished to be his mate. This rivalry attacked the very roots of their friendship, but each was convinced they were his destined mate and deemed it a necessary conflict. Neither really noticed that the object of their affections ignored them.

The next two humans chosen were a loud, animalistic boy and his perpetually silent companion. The latter became God of Winter in the Night Court and the former the Day Court's God of Land Animals. After them came an old friend of theirs and her cousin. The cousin was proclaimed God of Oceans and the girl Goddess of Stars; both ended up in the Night Court.

This meant that the Night Court only had two more places left to fill, yet the Day Court was missing eight members. Feeling that they were neglecting the Court of Day's members, Mother Earth began to search for members specifically for their court. It wasn't long before her quest revealed four candidates: three boys and a girl.

The girl was a strong, warrior-like figure, who took insults from no-one. Mother Earth liked these qualities in a woman, and named her the Goddess of War. Mother Earth had every intention of placing her on the Day Court; but the God of Music pointed out that war was a darker, more sinister affair. It would probably fit better in the Night Court. Loathe as she was to admit it, Mother Earth eventually conceded. So there was only one place left in the Night Court.

Now, all three boys were obvious choices for the Day Court. One of them was a bright, cheerful man who was somewhat of an exercise fanatic. This boy became God of Spring. The other two had been best friends since birth. One was a genius, but lazier than the ten laziest people you know; the other was always eating, but had a good nature. The lazy one became God of Clouds, and the other the God of Food.

The God of Loyalty was given the honour of choosing the next gods. His excitement was palpable; for the only god to choose his fellows prior to himself was the God of Music, who had known Father Sky and Mother Earth for years beforehand. So he began his search, determined to prove himself worthy.

He chose three men, two barely more than boys. They'd known each other in their first life, but only as a face with a name. They were placed on the Day Court, as the Gods of Water and the Sun. The other man became the final member of the Night Court. Finding a title for him proved a great challenge, until the man himself suggested a title.

"My job as a human was to create new poisons and improve old ones," he stated.

So he was named God of Poison, and the Night Court was complete. However, the Day Court wasn't.

It took both Mother Earth and Father Sky to find the final members of the Day Court, a girl and two boys. The girl was the cousin of one of the boys, who were half-brothers. The girl was easy to place. She had been a celebrated medic, thus her title as Goddess of Healing. Her cousin thought it was an excellent choice, for she had a unique ability that no other healer possessed. He believed his brother's title appropriate too; a pyromaniac would be the best choice for God of Fire. Now this left only one place for the last boy: God of Day and ruler of the Day Court.

Now that both courts were complete, Mother Earth and Father Sky planned a banquet to celebrate, and for all the members of the two courts to meet each other. They decided that these meetings would become a monthly occurrence, on the nights of a new moon, so that the God of the Moon may still attend. In the middle of this first meeting, the God of Music pulled his old friends aside.

"You claim the courts complete, yet my loyal follower and I have no court. What do you say to that?" he demanded.

They tried to explain to their friend that they meant no offence, but were trying to keep true to his nature. He had been an independent individual; he could befriend others but would not conform to orders from anyone. Father Sky thought that it would suit their friend better to have no court, and Mother Earth had believed that the God of Loyalty would only end up following his former master if placed on a court, so he too had been left out.

While the God of Music openly agreed and dropped the subject, inside he was seething. The ambitious man had assumed that he'd be ruler of one of the courts and ultimately one of the strongest gods. If he wouldn't be given the title he deserved, he'd take it.

Not long after that, contact with the Day Court started to become infrequent. It was a slow process, occurring over several centuries, but eventually correspondence halted altogether, even with Mother Earth and Father Sky.

It took another century after that for anyone to find out what happened. The God of Day appeared beside Mother Earth in tears, solemnly recounting what had befallen his court. Father Sky was the only other one who was told.

After that the Day Court re-integrated itself with the Night Court. Several people found their mates and others befriended members of the opposite court. Some…fought constantly and insulted each other daily. But the courts were at peace.

Not one of the members of the Night Court seemed to notice that the Gods of Loyalty and Music-though they disappeared with the Day Court-never appeared again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A.N: Since you'll probably ask, the God of Artisans and Goddess of Ice are Sai and fem!Haku. I am aware that they don't really meet in canon, but I wanted them in this fic and they were some of the last people I paired up. They were the only ones that had been married to anyone before they became gods, so that's why they are the only pairing mentioned yet. All others will be mentioned in the next few chapters. I'd like two reviews before I upload the next chapter. It's only half written and my Beta will need to go over it, so it may still take a while.**


End file.
